In certain known video switching systems, low-bandwidth National Television Standard Code RGB (red-green-blue) video signals are typically multiplexed after one or two of the signals are phase shifted. Commercially available integrated circuits for performing this function have resolution bandwidths of only about 9 MHz, whereas computer-generated video bandwidths can exceed 100 MHz. Such bandwidth limitations, and the highly frequency-dependent nature of this method of signal processing, make this known technology unsuitable for many applications. The applicant has devised a novel method and apparatus for signal processing and transmission without these limitations, capable of operating with channel bandwidths up to 105 MHz.